


What I Go To School For

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sports, i love this one so much, teacher levi and nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Schmitt?” Nico tilts his head to one side.“Is it working?” Levi asks, looking up at Nico through his lashes.AU in which Levi and Nico are teachers who work at the same school.





	What I Go To School For

Levi can basically feel how impatient the students all are behind him, the room full of the unmistakable sound of books being stored away and feet shuffling on the floor, eager to walk away from the classroom.

It’s a beautiful day, the sunlight shining in from the windows they cracked open earlier in the day, and a nice breeze is ruffling hair and papers alike. It’s the second-to-last class of the day on a Thursday, the promise of Friday and the weekend close enough that Levi himself can’t wait to get out.

He unfortunately still has to give out homework, though.

“And these,” he says, writing numbers on the blackboard. “Are the chapters you have to read for Monday’s class.”

A unanimous groan goes around the room, and Levi smirks to himself before turning around to face the students.

“Stop complaining,” he tells them, but he’s smiling. “I’ll see all of you tomorrow for sports day!”

The students can’t seem to resist smiling back at him, finishing packing up their bags and standing up to leave. Levi leans against his desk and waves goodbye to all of them.

This is the first year he’s teaching in this school, but the students have welcomed him with open arms, never letting him feel like he’s the new guy who doesn’t know what he’s doing. They’re always on time to his classes and they actively participate, always asking questions in interest and curiosity.

His colleagues have also helped in making him feel like he belongs, offering to show him around and letting him have lunch with them in the cafeteria. He already feels comfortable calling a few of them his friends, so he definitely can’t complain.

Levi starts gathering his books and papers, ready to leave as well, when he hears a knock on the door. Without turning to look, he raises one eyebrow.

“Anne, did you forget your bag again?” he asks out loud.

Somebody laughs as an answer, and it’s definitely not Anne. Levi’s head snaps up at the sound, and he looks behind himself over his shoulder, a grin already appearing on his face.

“Hi,” Nico says, his features softened by an equally big smile.

He’s leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest. His dark blue shirt is tucked into his pants, tight over his muscles, and Levi might be staring a little bit.

“Hello,” he finally answers Nico’s greeting. “How may I help you?”

Levi goes back to sorting out the papers in his hands, both to actually pack up as fast as possible and to tease Nico. He hears the door click closed followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer to him, and he smirks to himself.

“Actually, I thought I could be the one to help you,” Nico says, standing right behind Levi.

“Do I look like I need help?” Levi quips, zipping up his bag.

“Some company, then,” Nico bends down, lips grazing Levi’s ear.

Levi hums and takes a step back, walking directly into Nico’s space. He turns around and rests his hands on Nico’s chest, looking up at him.

“That I can accept,” Levi nods. “How was your day?”

Nico chuckles and links his fingers behind the small of Levi’s back. They’re standing close together, almost completely pressed against each other.

Nico is one of the colleagues who helped Levi feel at home in this school, probably in a different way than the other ones. Okay, definitely in a different way. Nico was the one who helped him find his way when he got lost on his way to the science lab, and they’ve been indivisible ever since.

They don’t actually have a name or a definition for what is going on between them yet, and Levi is almost certain that there is something inappropriate or even illegal in them being together, but then Nico dips his head down and brushes their lips together, and Levi figures that it doesn’t matter right now.

“A student tried to light the chemistry lab on fire,” Nico says, shaking his head. “But other than that, it was great. Couldn’t wait to come see you, though.”

Levi wouldn’t admit it even if his life was being threatened, but he blushes a little at that. He plays with the top button of Nico’s shirt, picking at it until it opens, then tucking his hands inside so that he can brush them over Nico’s skin.

He leans up into the tips of his toes and connects their lips again, kissing Nico sweetly. He takes a step backwards and sits on the edge of his desk, pulling on the lapels of Nico’s shirt to make him follow as well.

Levi makes a soft sound in the back of his throat when Nico steps between his spread thighs and deepens the kiss, lifting his knees to wrap his legs around Nico’s hips.

He’s about to tug on Nico’s shirt so that it slides out of his pants, but he picks up on the sound of somebody walking suspiciously close to the classroom. He doesn’t think much of it, focusing instead on the way Nico is biting on his lower lip. That is, until the door flies open.

Panic goes through Levi’s body, and he pushes Nico away from him with a hard shove on his shoulders. He looks up at the doorway, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest.

“Um, I’m sorry,” one of his students, Sasha, is standing frozen in his spot. “I forgot to give you this.”

He waves the small stack of papers he’s holding in front of him. His cheeks are bright red, but Levi is sure both him and Nico are mirroring his expression. Nobody moves for a couple of seconds, and it’s all so unbelievably awkward.

“Yes, thank you,” Levi jumps back into action, stepping off the desk.

Sasha meets him halfway and hands him the papers without saying a word. His eyes quickly glance to the far corner of the room where Nico is pretending he doesn’t exist, but before Levi can say anything, the student turns on his heels and marches out of the room.

Levi is left staring at the place he used to be, blinking once, twice, before shaking himself out of it and turning around. Nico is exactly where he left him, face buried in his hands. Levi can see his shoulders shaking, and he walks up to him, worried.

“Nico?” Levi asks, putting down the papers and reaching up to touch Nico’s back. “It’s okay.”

Nico shakes his head and his shoulders keep bouncing, but Levi quickly realises that he’s not crying. He’s laughing, and quite a lot at that. Levi lets go of the tension he’s built up and starts laughing as well, the noise loud in the now, thankfully, empty room.

“Well, that was awkward,” Nico says when they both calm down. “Do you think he’s going to tell on us?”

Levi considers it for a second. Sasha is a quiet kid, doesn’t look like he would do that to him, especially considering how much he seems to like Levi’s classes, but he doesn’t know him enough to be sure.

“I’ll talk to him,” Levi decides.

Nico nods, a worried line etched between his eyebrows. Levi steps back up to him and smooths it out with his thumb, then moves his hands lower and buttons Nico’s shirt back up.

“Don’t go right now,” Nico pouts, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist.

Levi rolls his eyes but leans up one last time to kiss Nico chastely. Before Nico can convince him to stay with his tight clothes and sneaky hands, Levi pats him on the chest and pushes himself away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Levi grins when Nico doesn’t let go.

Nico’s eyes light up as if he’s just remembered something. “Sports day,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Wear something tight?”

Levi hums, turning around and gathering his bags. He may or may not wiggle his hips a bit while he’s at it. Nico definitely doesn’t complain.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Levi answers coyly. “Bye, for real, now.”

He sends Nico an air kiss and then forces himself to step out of the room. He immediately feels like he’s leaving their nice bubble of flirtatious smiles and soft touches behind, but he really needs to find Sasha before he leaves. He kind of wants to keep his job.

Levi tries to think about where he could find him, and he decides to start in a random class. He walks down the hallway and steps in front of the first closed door. He peeks his head over the ledge of the window, and catches Taryn’s eye.

Taryn is the History teacher, and probably who Levi would say is his best friend right now. She waves at him happily and motions for him to come into the classroom. Levi quietly opens the door and slides past it, noticing that the students are all busy reading something.

“Levi!” Taryn greets him, hugging him with one arm, the other already covered in chalk powder. “What did you need?”

Levi scans the room, relief flooding him when he spots the bright red curly hair that belongs to Sasha. He nods his head in his direction, still turned towards Taryn.

“I need to borrow Sasha for a second,” he whispers.

“Of course!” Taryn answers, perhaps a bit too loudly. “Sasha, Mr. Schmitt wants to talk to you!”

Sasha’s face is almost as bright as his hair when he looks up, eyes wide and terrified. He stands up and almost knocks everything on his desk to the floor. None of the other students even stir at the noise, probably used to it.

They step just outside the door, and Levi takes a second to gather himself and think of what he actually wants to say. Sasha looks like he could faint at any given moment.

“Am I in trouble?” he asks, voice small and frightened.

“No, of course you’re not,” Levi rushes to reassure him.

Sasha visibly deflates, so he’s just left standing there with a confused expression on his face. Levi would laugh if he wasn’t afraid it would traumatise the kid for life.

“I just have to ask you to not tell anyone what you saw earlier,” Levi says, figuring that honesty is his best option.

Sasha looks even more confused at that. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, but nothing comes out of it. He tilts his head to the side, closes his eyes and shakes his head, as if he’s trying to make sense of something extremely difficult.

“Mr. Schmitt, I don’t know how to say this,” he finally says. “But everyone knows that you and Mr. Kim are… a thing.”

Levi definitely did not expect him to say that. He’s left speechless, their roles reversed compared to what they were just a few seconds before.

“Mr. Kim and I are not a thing,” he tries.

He realises he sounds like a petulant child, but his head feels like there are a thousand alarms going off at the same time, all of them basically warning him that he’s not going to have a job for much longer.

Then Sasha smiles and starts laughing, even holding his belly as if it’s hurting him how much of an idiot Levi is being. It doesn’t last long, but it’s enough to make Levi feel like he’s in a nightmare.

“I’m sorry,” Sasha says, calming down. “It’s just that it’s impossible you haven’t noticed. Nobody minds.”

Levi doesn’t know how to answer. His mind goes back to all the times he’s felt like the students were making fun of Levi for coming back into the classroom after having walked into Nico in the hallway, or that one time a few of them caught him sneaking out of a supply closet, fixing his clothes.

He had always thought that they were laughing at him, teasing him like his schoolmates did when he was in high school. The only difference is that he is the one in charge now, and he could ignore them.

Instead, as it turns out, they weren’t judging him at all. Apparently, everybody knows Nico and he are… involved. And nobody cares. Huh.

“And besides,” Sasha continues when Levi doesn’t say anything. “I’m gay myself. It would be kind of hypocritical of me to have anything against it.”

“You are?” Levi asks, surprised.

“Yeah,” Sasha nods. “But you’re kind of the only one who knows, except me? So maybe don’t tell anyone?”

They both laugh at that. The last of the tension Levi was feeling fades away, and he feels comfortable finally smiling back at Sasha, who looks like he needs a word of comfort.

“Thank you for telling me,” Levi pats him on the shoulder.

Sasha smiles brightly and bounces in his spot, all of his nervousness seeming to have turned into energy.

“Can I go back to class now?”

Levi shakes himself out of the last of his stupor and nods, motioning for Sasha to go past him and back into the classroom. He stops with his hand on the handle, turning back to look at Levi.

“Are you going on a date with Mr. Kim right now?” he asks curiously.

Levi laughs, taken aback by the question. “Have a good day, Sasha. See you tomorrow!”

He turns away and starts walking down the hallway, Sasha’s quiet laugh echoing behind him.

Well, that’s not what he thought was going to happen. As he steps outside and heads in the direction of the car park, he keeps thinking of instances in which he thought Nico and he were being sneaky and subtle, but apparently they were anything but.

A small smile works its way onto his face when he thinks of this small group of teenagers secretly rooting for them. He was definitely blessed with amazing students.

As he turns the car on he smiles to himself, relief and excitement for tomorrow running through him. It’s going to be Levi’s first sports day in this school, and he already can’t wait. He’ll have to see if he actually owns anything tight enough to wear.

-

Levi is standing in the middle of the field, a hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. He looks around at the different stations, some of them still being set up at the last second. The students have already started showing up, gathering on the sidelines in small groups.

The people who didn’t want to participate will be sitting on the bleachers, cheering their classmates on, and they, too, are already climbing the steps and sitting down on the benches.

As it turns out, Levi had managed to find a pair of bright red shorts that only reach about mid-thigh, and a tight white tank top to wear over it. He feels like he looks good, and he hopes somebody else will think so as well.

He scours the field one last time to check if Nico is here yet, but to no avail. The only person already running around – literally, Levi hasn’t seen him slow down since he got here – is Link, the PE teacher and general organizer of sports day.

Levi thinks about going over and asking if he needs help with anything, but before he can do that, he hears the telltale sound of chatter. More precisely, his students’ chatter.

“Good morning, Mr. S!”

Levi turns on his heels to face the group of teenagers approaching him. They’re all smiling happily at him, clad in sportswear and with an excited glint in their eyes. They’ve been preparing for weeks, talking about strategies and plans for how to win.

Of course, they only thing they’d be winning is glory and the right to brag about it for at least a few days. Maybe a week. Whatever, it’s still winning.

“Hello, hello!” Levi greets them when they’ve gathered around him. “How are we feeling?”

A few nods and mumbles go around the group, but nobody complains, so Levi takes it as a win. He claps his hands loudly and smiles.

“We’re starting in a few minutes,” he says. “You all know what to do: win, but have fun.”

He would continue, but he can see he’s losing the kids’ attention in favour of something behind him. Levi rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder, ready to send a dirty look to whoever is distracting his students, but he never gets to do it.

Instead, his eyes settle on probably the most glorious sight he’s ever come across.

Nico is standing in front of his own gaggle of students excitedly speaking to all of them, but that’s not what catches Levi’s attention. What he can’t look away from is his exposed midriff, because Nico has tied his shirt up over his bellybutton.

The shirt is bright yellow and the black joggers he’s wearing make the colour pop even more. Levi is completely speechless.

“Looking good, Mr. Kim!” one of Levi’s students, Jack, calls out.

Levi snaps his head back around and glares at Jack, but it’s too late. Nico looks over and gives them a thumbs up as an answer. Levi can see even from this far that he’s smirking, obviously pleased with himself.

He directs a wink right at Levi, completely ignoring the fact that they’re surrounded by students. Levi rolls his eyes and turns back around, and he’s met with the sight of all his kids staring at him. If it were possible, they would have hearts shooting out of their eyes.

“Alright,” Levi says, a bit weirded out. “I think we’re up first. You can go get ready.”

The students just keep standing there, so Levi waves them away. They seem to come back to themselves at that, and they scatter quickly. Levi follows them with his eyes, but he’s still so confused.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on it for much longer, though, because someone is slapping his back so hard that he trips on his feet. A quick glance to the side reveals it to be Link, smiling serenely at him.

“Schmitt!” he says loudly. “Are you ready?”

“Hi, Link,” Levi greets him, much quieter. “Yeah, the kids are excited.”

“Oh, I know they are. But I’m asking, are _you_ ready?”

Levi squints up at him, immediately suspicious. “Ready for what?”

Link’s smile is almost creepy at this point, or maybe it’s Levi feeling threatened. He knows he’s not going to like the next thing that comes out of Link’s mouth.

“For the teachers versus teachers relay race, of course!”

Levi doesn’t react for a few seconds. He knows that this was not a thing the last time he checked, and he wants to believe that Link is executing an elaborate prank on him, but he really doesn’t look like it. He doesn’t know if he’s more horrified about the _teachers versus teachers_ part or the _race_ part.

“Is there any way to avoid it?” Levi asks, already half resigned to his fate.

“Nope!” Link pats him on the back again. “See you later!”

Levi waves half-heartedly, still stunned. So this is happening. He wants to freak out, but finds it easier to just shrug and go look for his students. He’s competitive to a fault, and if it takes battling his colleagues to win this day, so be it. He also doesn’t want to disappoint the kids.

There may be somebody else he wants to impress, but that’s just a plus. He mainly wants to win.

Link walks up to the centre of the field and blows his whistle to get everybody’s attention. The kids and teachers alike gather around him, and in a few minutes’ time they have a schedule and sports day is staring.

Levi’s kids are indeed up first against Taryn’s class, a rope ready for all of them to fight over in a game of tug-of-war. The teachers are not involved in this, so they stand to the side and cheer their students on.

“You already lost, Schmitt,” Taryn hip checks him.

“You wish,” Levi quips back.

It only takes a few seconds for everyone to find their spots, and then Link is blowing his whistle again and the games are starting. There are several stations going at the same time to optimize time, but Levi is only focused on his own students.

He shouts and jumps and claps, spurring the kids to pull as hard as they can, reminding them what is on the line. It’s all a bit overdramatic, but Levi knows for a fact that they love it. They’re all laughing and actually trying their best, so that’s all that counts.

It takes a few tension-filled minutes, but they finally manage to pull the rope to their side, all the kids falling on top of each other, but still cheering in victory. Levi joins them from where he’s standing, twirling around Taryn, who’s standing with her arms crossed, but still unable to keep a smile in.

They’re ushered away almost immediately after that. A little soccer field has been set up, two small goals on opposite sides and a ball in the middle, waiting to be kicked to score the winning point. Levi is maybe already too invested in this.

“You’re doing great, guys!” Levi cheers them on as they get into position.

“You won’t say that for much longer,” a voice comes from behind Levi.

He already knows who it is, so Levi just crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Nico to walk up to him.

“Hi,” Nico says, stopping right next to Levi, closer than would be considered acceptable.

“You’re going down,” Levi mumbles, motioning for the kids to start playing.

Nico bends his head down until he can whisper in Levi’s ear. “The only thing I’m going down on is you.”

Levi gasps and laughs, shoving Nico away with a push on his shoulder. Nico pushes back, smiling with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Levi sends him a dirty look, then turns back to the game when one of his students scores a goal.

They keep scoring goal after goal, Nico’s kids at a complete loss against their impeccable strategy. Levi is honestly impressed and proud of them, because they are taking this as seriously as they can.

“C’mon, c’mon!” he jumps up and down when they get close enough to the goals.

One of Nico’s faster kids suddenly steals the ball and runs to the other side of the little field, managing to kick it directly between the goalkeeper’s legs and into the goal. They all cheer, Nico whooping way too close to Levi’s face.

Levi rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Nico. “You’re not winning anyway.”

As if he’d planned it, the makeshift referee blows his whistle and the game ends, a nice 4-1 for Levi’s class. The kids shout and jump around, celebrating their second win of the day. Levi just smirks and raises an eyebrow in Nico’s direction.

“Alright, you deserved that,” Nico bows exaggeratedly. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Levi says haughtily.

He wants nothing more than to stay right here and admire the way Nico’s shirt rides up his torso to expose his abs, but he has more games to win. He pats Nico on the shoulder and turns around to look for his kids, but they’ve basically disappeared into thin air.

Levi looks around, squinting at the far end of the field, looking for his class. When he finds them, he’s not as reassured as he would have thought.

They’re all sitting at the bottom of the bleachers, chatting amongst themselves and definitely not winning any game. Levi can hear Link’s voice before he actually says anything.

“Alright everybody!” Link speaks through a megaphone. Levi has no idea where he got it. “Time for our dear teachers to have some fun!”

Nico is still exactly where Levi had left him, and he has an excited glint in his eyes. Levi wants to run and hide somewhere, but Nico is grabbing him by the forearm before he can make a single movement.

“We’re teaming up,” Nico tells him, pulling him along.

Levi doesn’t argue, figuring that if he doesn’t resist, whatever is about to happen won’t hurt as much, be it physically or emotionally. He really doesn’t like the movements Link is doing to explain to some other teacher what this race entails.

“Do you know what this is about?” Levi asks Nico, who just shrugs and keeps walking.

As Link happily explains, the teachers have to complete a relay race in teams of four. The only problem is that they have to run while holding a teammate by the legs, like a wheelbarrow. Levi wants this to be a prank, but it doesn’t look like it is.

Nico is calling somebody over, while Levi goes over every choice he made in his life that lead him to this point. He can’t pinpoint where he went horribly wrong.

“We’re easily the best team,” Taryn says when she walks up to them.

Levi’s eyes flit between her smiling face and Casey’s more serious, but still way too pleased one. Casey is the Maths teacher, and he’s secretly Levi’s favourite, quiet and mysterious in a way, but one of the funniest people Levi knows.

“Fuck it, let’s do this,” Levi breaks out of his stupor and claps his hands. “You guys sort yourselves out, you’re with me, giant.”

Taryn and Casey immediately start arguing about which one of them gets to walk upside down in the grass, while Nico stares at Levi with a smirk.

“Do you want to be in front or behind?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth.” Levi lightly hits Nico in the shoulder. “But no way you’re carrying me. I’m behind.”

He can see Nico wanting to question how that’s going to work, but thankfully Link blows his whistle again and calls them over to get in position.

The rules of the race are easy: the two couples of each team stand on opposite sides, and when the first couple reaches the other side, the second couple does the same. The first team to complete it wins, and with them their classes.

Levi realises his mistake as soon as he tries to pick Nico’s ankles, legs long and body heavy, but he’s not going to let that show. He puts on a brave face and nods in Taryn’s direction to make sure they’re on the same page.

“Ready, set… go!”

Taryn and Casey are the first couple, and they immediately get a head start on everybody else, Casey moving his arms quickly and Taryn supporting him at just the right height. Their students cheer them on from the sidelines, and then it’s Levi and Nico’s turn to run.

As soon as Casey flops down beside them, Levi pushes forward and forces Nico to start walking. He’s slower than Casey was, but his arms are longer, so they manage to stay to the front of the race. Levi’s arms immediately hurt from trying to keep Nico’s flailing at bay, but he’s only focused on the finish line.

Levi can see from the corner of his eye that the couple next to them has almost overtaken them, and somewhere in the back of his mind he registers that his class is yelling his and Nico’s names at the top of their lungs.

“C’mon, Nico!” Levi calls out, using the last of his strength to pull Nico’s legs higher and run faster.

Nico pushes his body forward, and with this big last push they’re tripping all over each other on the other side of the finish line. The cheers get even louder at that, both Levi and Nico’s students jumping up and down and hugging each other.

Levi is laughing so hard that his stomach hurts, limbs still tangled up and clothes irremediably stained green from the grass. Some of the other teachers are scowling, some have already gone back to their classes, but all that matters is Taryn and Casey joining the pile on the floor.

“Fuck yeah!” Taryn yells, grabbing Levi’s face and dropping a sloppy kiss on Levi’s forehead.

Casey pats him in the same spot in a much more composed manner, but Levi can tell he’s happy too. Then Nico appears in his line of vision, smiley face and rosy cheeks, and Levi wishes he could spend the rest of his day staring at him.

“Good job,” he tells him instead, patting him on the chest, pushing himself up and walking away.

He can feel Nico’s eyes following him, but Levi is more focused on the other twenty-something excited pairs of eyes he’s walking towards.

“That was so cool, Mr. Schmitt!” one of the kids says. “You’re really good at… holding legs!”

“Thanks, Clary,” he chuckles.

“Particularly Mr. Kim’s legs.”

Levi knows it’s Jack even without looking at him. He barely turns his head and raises an eyebrow in his direction.

“Respectfully, of course,” Jack scrambles to add, blushing bright red.

“Of course,” Levi shakes his head, but he’s smiling.

The next time he lifts his head, he catches Sasha’s eye, all the way in the back of the group. They share a little knowing smile, then Levi claps his hands and gets everybody’s attention back.

“The day isn’t over yet!” he says loudly. “We have more games to win!”

The kids all whoop and move in one big group towards the next station. Levi glances one last time at the middle of the field, where Nico is once again standing amongst his students. He winks at Levi and mouths the word ‘later’.

Levi smiles to himself and presses a hand over his stomach, trying to keep the fluttering he feels in there at bay. He sighs happily and jogs to reach the kids. Later, then.

-

Levi’s class wins, as if there had been any doubt. They only lost one game and, if you ask Levi, it’s only because the referee had a thing for the teacher they were playing against. Whatever, they still won.

The kids invited Levi to go celebrate with them with some pizza, and as flattered as Levi was, he has other plans for the night that definitely don’t involve any of his students.

Said plans are walking towards him in the parking lot, still wearing that damned shirt tied above his bellybutton and looking like a dream. The sun is setting and it’s reflecting a golden light on Nico, and Levi feels like he’s in a movie right now.

“Should I bow down to the winner?” Nico jokes when he comes close enough.

Levi rolls his eyes and leans back against the hood of his car. “Always.”

Nico smiles and finally comes to a stop right in front of Levi. He’s so close that Levi can smell the faint sweat he’s worked up during the day. It’s doing things to him he’d probably be embarrassed to say out loud.

“Well, congrats,” Nico says, voice low. “Do you feel like celebrating?”

Levi reaches out with both hands and lays them on Nico’s chest, feeling the firm muscles move up and down with every breath he takes.

“Depends,” Levi tilts his head to the side, looking up at Nico through his lashes. “What did you have in mind?”

Nico smirks and leans his head down, their lips brushing together. Levi’s eyes slip shut and he pushes up into the tips of his toes, the soft and lingering kiss warming him from the inside.

Then, suddenly, he swears he hears voices coming from definitely too close.

“Shhh, he’s gonna notice!”

Levi frowns and pushes away from Nico, squinting in the direction of where he’s sure some people are watching them. Nico just leans back in and keeps kissing Levi’s cheek, his jawline, his neck.

“Wait, stop,” Levi says, tapping his fingers on Nico’s chest to get his attention. “Somebody’s there.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico chuckles, dropping one last kiss on Levi’s cheek. “Did you hit your head or something?”

Levi turns back to him just to glare at him, but he gets distracted by how plump Nico’s lips are looking after a few minutes of kissing. He holds onto the back of Nico’s neck and tugs him down to kiss him again.

Another noise comes from the same corner, this time more distinctly of people speaking. Levi would know that chatter anywhere.

“Guys, I can hear you,” Levi says out loud.

Nico looks at him like he’s lost his mind, but Levi is sure of what he’s doing. Surely enough, a couple of heads pop out from around the corner of the building, bashful smiles on their faces. Nico steps back when he realises what’s happening, cheeks red with embarrassment.

“We… we just…” one of the students tries to explain. “We’re happy for you, Mr. S!”

Levi shakes his head and hides his face between his hands. These kids are going to be the end of him. He couldn’t have asked for a better class, but they are _so_ ill-timed.

“Don’t you have homework to do?” he raises an eyebrow.

The kids shift uncomfortably on their feet, and a few of them look like they actually want to answer him, so Levi raises his other eyebrow as well and waves them away with his hands. “Bye.”

They all jump back into motion at that, scrambling to get away as soon as they can. Levi watches them go and laughs, turning back to Nico and immediately wrapping his hands again around his neck. Nico shakes his head, but still moves closer.

“Did that ruin the mood a little bit?” he asks.

Levi hums and stands on the tips of his toes to be on level with Nico. He barely lets their lips brush, then pulls back when Nico tries to properly kiss him.

“I don’t know, did it?” Levi says, voice low.

Nico smirks and slides his hands down Levi’s back until they’re just above his ass. Levi pushes back into the touch and gives in, letting Nico lean down and kiss him.

It makes Levi’s knees buckle underneath him when their lips smack apart, and he’s painfully aware of the fact that they’re still in the middle of the parking lot where anybody could potentially still show up. He looks Nico in the eye and bites his lower lip.

“We were talking about celebrating, I believe?” Levi asks.

Nico grabs Levi’s hips and pulls him closer, their lower halves flush together. “Come to mine?”

Levi immediately nods, leans up to kiss Nico one last time, then pushes him away to climb into his own car.

Nico runs to get to his car, starting it up and leading the way. Levi follows him, and in what feels like the blink of an eye, he’s standing in the middle of Nico’s living room while he orders some pizza for the both of them.

It’s the first time Levi has been inside Nico’s apartment, but he likes it so far. The décor and furniture is colourful but still modern-looking, exactly like one would expect based on Nico’s character.

Levi has already opened the two bottles of beer Nico had taken out of the fridge before picking up the phone, but he feels weird starting to drink without him, so he just waits for him.

“They said it’s going to take at least twenty minutes,” Nico says when he hangs up, expression apologetic.

“It’s okay,” Levi shrugs, sitting down on the couch. “I’m sure we can think of something to kill time.”

Nico smirks and steps closer, standing between Levi’s spread knees. Levi reaches out and hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Nico’s jeans. He tugs on them, but Nico stays put, looking down at Levi with a glint in his eye.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Schmitt?” Nico tilts his head to one side.

Levi bites his lower lip and sits up straight, scooting so he’s closer to the edge of the couch. He slides his fingers towards the centre of Nico’s body, pressing gingerly on the front of his joggers.

“Is it working?” Levi asks, looking up at Nico through his lashes.

He already knows that it is, in fact, working, considering the bulge underneath his fingers. He quickly undoes the drawstrings, Nico helping by keeping the shirt that’s come undone out of the way. Levi lowers the band painstakingly slowly, Nico visibly wanting to speed things up but keeping still.

Levi is actually the first to get impatient of the pace at which this is going, so he pulls Nico’s pants and underwear down in one movement. Nico’s cock springs up, and Levi immediately gets a hold of it.

He tugs his fist up and down its shaft a couple of times, the silky skin hot under his fingers. The glide gets easier when he gathers the moisture at the tip and spreads it, Nico sighing in pleasure. Levi leans in and licks a stripe on the underside of Nico’s cock.

“Fuck,” Nico swears quietly, sliding his fingers into Levi’s hair.

Levi wraps his lips around the tip and sucks hard, moving his hands faster at the same time. Half of him wants to drag this out as much as he can, while the other reminds him that they potentially have a whole weekend to be nice and slow. Also, there’s pizza coming.

They’re both tired from all of today’s activities, so it takes barely any time to get worked up. It should probably make Levi feel old or something, but right now all he cares about is the way Nico seems unable to keep his hips still. He must be close.

Levi doubles his efforts, going lower with his lips and squeezing tighter with his fingers. Nico is making these small noises that go directly to Levi’s gut, making heat build up in it.

“Oh,” Nico moans. “I’m gonna come.”

He tries to get Levi to move his head, probably so that he doesn’t have to swallow if he doesn’t want to. Levi stays exactly where he is, flattening his tongue and moving his hand faster.

Nico grunts and pulls slightly on Levi’s hair, cock shooting all over the back of Levi’s tongue. Levi swallows and keeps going until a shiver goes up Nico’s spine and he pushes him away gently with a hand on his shoulder. Nico immediately dips his head down and tries to kiss Levi.

“Mpfh,” Levi sputters against Nico’s lips. “That’s gross.”

Nico rolls his eyes, lowering himself until he’s sitting on Levi’s legs. “You’re gross.”

Levi chuckles and tilts his head up, looking at Nico through half-lidded eyes. He holds the back of Levi’s neck and leans in again, this time succeeding in getting a kiss.

He’s trying to pull on Levi’s pants to open them when the doorbell rings. They part and stare at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds, the both of them breathing heavily. Then the doorbell rings again, and Nico scrambles to get up and go answer the door.

Levi tries to fix his hair and clothes as best as he can while he waits for Nico to pay the delivery man. When he comes back he’s holding two cartons of pizza and he’s blushing, hair a mess and shirt haphazardly tucked into his pants.

“Food’s here,” he lifts the arm he’s holding the pizzas with.

Levi crosses his legs underneath himself and pats the free space on the couch, motioning for Nico to sit down next to him. Nico hesitates, eyes briefly flitting down to Levi’s lap.

“Don’t you want to…” he waves a hand in his general direction. “You know.”

“Pizza first,” Levi shrugs. “Where’s the rush?”

He realises he’s basically inviting himself to stay at Nico’s without asking first, but he doesn’t look too put off about it. In fact, he has a small smile spreading on his face. Levi pats the couch again, and Nico finally sits down next to him.

“You’re right,” Nico says quietly, picking up the bottles of beer from the coffee table. “Later, then.”

Levi smiles at him and holds up his bottle. “Cheers to that.”

Nico bumps his bottle against Levi’s and leans his head back to take a sip. Levi opens his carton and takes a second to appreciate how delicious his pizza looks. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was until now. When he looks up again, Nico has already stuffed half a slice in his mouth.

Levi chuckles and digs into his own pizza. Nico knocks their shoulders together and smiles at him, Levi’s stomach erupting in butterflies. This is good, Levi thinks. This is really good.

-

“And that’s why they think so greatly of her.”

Levi finishes writing the last few words on the blackboard, then turns around to face the class. None of them are taking notes. In fact, they’re all staring at Levi with weird looks on their faces.

“Uh,” Levi his weight from one foot to the other. “Are you guys okay?”

Their smiles are looking more manic with every second that passes. Levi gives them a weirded out look, but picks up the book he’s talking about to continue the lesson anyway. The kids can act strange if they want to.

“Mr. Schmitt?” one little voice sticks out.

Levi looks up. “Yes?”

“Did you and Mr. Kim have fun this weekend?”

Levi feels the blood chill in his veins. He identifies the student who spoke as Charlie, a girl who’s usually really quiet and keeps to herself, but who apparently decided today was the day to be outspoken.

“What do you mean?” Levi chuckles, trying desperately not to let his embarrassment show.

“We saw that you left with him on Friday!”

Levi’s eyes follow the voice and find that it was Jack who spoke. Of course it’s Jack.

“Okay,” Levi is at a loss for words. “But back to what I was saying…”

“You make such a cute couple!”

Another kid, this time. Levi is sure that his cheeks are burning bright red by now. He opens his mouth to formulate a resolute explanation of why this is incredibly inappropriate, but somebody knocks on the door.

“Yeah, come in,” Levi calls out, grateful for the distraction.

Then he’s not as grateful, because Nico walks in. Holding Levi’s sweater. Which he had left at Nico’s apartment the previous day. With obviously the intention of returning it. In front of Levi’s whole class. Levi wants to disappear.

“I thought you’d want it back,” Nico says, holding the sweater out for Levi to take.

Levi grabs it and stuffs it into his bag, smiling nervously at Nico. “Thank you.”

Nico nods and lingers, looking like he wants to say something else. Levi shoots him a pleading look, hoping that he’ll understand that no offence, but he really needs him to leave now.

He apparently gets it, because he closes his mouth and nods, eyes flitting across the whole room while he walks backwards and out of the door he came in through.

“Alright,” Nico waves to the students. “Bye. See you later.”

He closes the door behind himself, and the room falls into complete silence. Levi slowly turns his head to face the kids.

Once again, if it were possible, they would all have cartoon hearts shooting out of their eyes, complete with little fireworks and stars sparkling around their heads. Levi should be happy that they’re so accepting and loving, but it doesn’t change how weird it feels to receive all this attention from them.

“If you stop doing that, I won’t give you homework for a whole week,” Levi tries as a last resort.

The kids shake themselves out of their stupor, going back to their books as if nothing had happened. Levi breathes a sigh of relief. He sits down in his chair and gets out his own book, ready to continue with his lesson and pretend his students aren’t obsessed with their teachers’ relationship.

He glances up and quickly looks at all of them, then back at the sweater peeking out of his bag, and can’t help but smile to himself. As he thinks of the date he has planned with Nico for this afternoon and of the way these kids seem to adore him, he figures it could definitely be worse than this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on Tumblr who asked for a teacher AU in which the students really wanted their teachers to get together lol I hope it's what you imagined!
> 
> Also, I am in no shape or form American, so I have no idea if any of this is accurate. If it's not, I'm sorry lol
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
